What to expect
by soft N' fluffy
Summary: Lily gets pregnant at Hogwarts and has no idea how James will react, or even how she should tell him. Will he be angry and leave? Or does he love her enough to stick around and be a good dad? ONE SHOT!


I know, I know, I'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but for a while, I either had no time or I was stuck in the middle of writers' block, BUT BOTH MY SCHEDULE (is that spelled right?) AND I ARE FREE! So, by the time you've finished writing this, know that I am typing my poor fingers off for you!

Ok, so, you read the summary, but you probably already want to blame me of one thing. It says under "info" at that Snape has to be 35 or 36 years old. If he's that old, then, had they lived to be that old tear tear, cry cry, James and Lily would be that old. That would mean that they were born in 1960 and left Hogwarts in 1977. We all know that Harry was born in 1980, so that would mean that James and Lily would have both been about 20, maybe 21 when he was born. So, technically, this story would be incorrect, but I like the plot, and there are too few stories like that, so, for those of you who like stories that include (at least) a soon to be Harry as much as I do, here you go! Oh, yeah, I have nothing against stories that are during Hogwarts and actually have their facts straight, I just think that I will add to the small number of stories like this.

I know, I know, ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

* * *

Lily was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She had gotten sick today and had had to skip out on almost all of her classes. This made her nervous, since N.E.W.T.s would be coming up soon and she needed to cram as much in her brain as physically possible.

She had no idea what had caused her to get so sick. The weird thing about it was that, before, she had been feeling terribly miserable and nauseas. Now, however, she was feeling just fine. She had been, since she got out of the hospital wing, been thinking of what could have made her sick.

'It couldn't have been the food I ate, because I ate nothing but salad all day. I couldn't have a cold, because I've never felt this bad with just a common cold. And, it couldn't be the stomach flu, Madame Pomfrey would've known that easily.' she thought to herself.

Lily sat thinking for a while when she started to hear rain pouring from outside. She got up to look out the window.

Down on the quidditch pitch below, she saw the Gryfindor team landing on the ground. The team looked as though they were about to leave for the locker rooms when they all turned around to face something behind them. The captain was coming from behind them, flailing his arms, obviously yelling. He pointed behind himself, signaling that he wanted the team to continue practicing. They all rolled their eyes, got on their broom sticks, and flew back into the air.

Lily smiled, inwardly. Her boyfriend, James Potter, was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and was always persistent about how and when the team practiced. Lily watched them practice for another hour before the team cast a full body binding spell on him so that they could escape. Lily laughed and left to wait in the Head's common room for James to return.

James and Lily had both been selected as Head Boy and Girl, so they also had a common room and dormitories separate from the rest of the Gryffindors'.

About 5 minutes later, the portrait opened and James walked in. His clothes were soaked, his glasses were foggy, and his black hair was plastered to his head. Lily smiled up at him as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I see you are back form the hospital wing!" he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Did Madame Pomfrey find out what was wrong with you?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, she has no idea. It wasn't food poisoning, it wasn't just a cold, and it wasn't the stomach flu, so she said that she was clueless. It doesn't matter anymore, though, I feel much better." she told him.

James smiled her and kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad you feel better." he said, stroking her hair.

She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep there.

* * *

Lily woke with a start in the middle of the night. She was lying on the couch in the common room in James's arms. She had the turning feeling in her stomach again. She ran to the bathroom to empty herself of what might have been that night's dinner...

* * *

The next day she went to see Madame Pomfrey. She gave her several potions, yet nothing seemed to be working. Madame Pomfrey had looked her over, but could find nothing wrong.

Madame Pomfrey frowned and left to get something from her office. When she came back, she held a cardboard box in her hand. "I highly doubt that this is the case, but if this isn't it, we might have to send you to St. Mungo's, because this is all I have left." she said, handing the box to Lily.

"I highly doubt that this is the case, especially seeing as this is you, the Head Girl that we're talking about but it would make perfect sense". Madame Pomfrey said, closing the curtain that surrounded Lily's hospital bed.

Lily looked down at the box and felt her jaw drop.

* * *

James was sitting in History of Magic next to his Friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Sirius, who was half asleep, passed him a note. (Capitol is James, lowercase is Sirius).

what's up with Lily?

SHE GOT SICK AGAIN.

She did? What's the matter with her?

MADAME POMFREY DOESN'T KNOW YET. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE I WENT WITH HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING THIS MORNONG. I'M GOING TO CHECK ON HER AT LUNCH. YOU WANT TO COME?

no, she'll want to see you more.

YOU SURE?

yeah, if we find out that she has some deadly disease, she'd want to tell you alone...

YOU DON'T THINK IT'S THAT BAD, DO YOU!

james, i was kidding. we would've known a long time ago if she's going to die.

I SURE HOPE SO!

james, don't worry. lily's fine, she's not going to die, she probably just got some virus that no pure-blood has ever heard of. if so, you'll have worried for nothing.

YOU'D BETTER BE RIGHT.

After that, class let out and they had to leave for Transfiguration.

* * *

Lily's eyes widened. There, in her hand, was living proof that her goody-goody reputation was a lie. The stick that she held in her hand read "Positive" at the end.

She poked her head outside the curtain, making sure that Madame Pomfrey was no longer in the room, and she ran out of the hospital wing.

She ran down the hall, having no idea where she was going, and kept going until she was completely out of breath. She had no idea what she was going to do. She sat down, leaning her back against the wall, and counted in her head the months until the baby would come. 'It's February now, and the first time we got together was in December, so it's be sometime around the end of July, maybe the beginning of August.' She thought. She heaved a long, heavy sigh. How would James take this? Would he be happy about this? Would he just be okay with it? Or would he go the ultimate low and be upset?

Lily knew that James loved her, but did he love her enough to still be happy, even if she was pregnant at only 17? Would he stay be her side, help her, and at least try to be a father, or would he just give up completely, leaving her like it was her own problem to take care of? Lily shuddered at that thought. She loved James with everything that she was made of, and she'd give anything to show him that this could be ok, but would he listen?

Lily wrapped her arms around her legs, put her head on her knees, and cried. Even if James did love her, even if he did end up staying and helping her, how was she going to tell him? She couldn't do it when people were around, because if he didn't like the idea f being a dad, then she would have embarrassed both of them in front of a whole bunch of people. The only problem was that James was almost always with people, so catching him completely alone would be rather hard.

Lily sat in that spot for a long time. She cried until her eyes were dry. Then, an idea came to her. If she tried to separate herself from him, maybe he wouldn't have to find out, and she wouldn't miss him as much! It wouldn't be that hard, because maybe they would just fall apart and not even miss each other at all.

Lily stood off and walked back to her dormitory.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lily tried her hardest to ignore James as best as she could. James would come up to her every time he saw her, but she'd always just walk away. She had planned to just fall apart from him, maybe even fall out of love, but her plan was quickly backfiring. Every time she saw him, the sadness in his eyes almost made her brake down on the spot. She always had to turn away, but never without at least one tear escaping her eye.

Lily was desperate for James, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. If she did, what if he did decide to stay, but what if it was only out of guilt? What if he only stayed behind so that he knew he did the right thing? She would be holding him back from doing all that he wanted to do in his life, and, by the time he got to, the opportunity would have gotten away from him. No matter what way Lily thought of, nothing seemed to work.

* * *

One night, Lily was walking back to the common room after studying at the library when something stopped her. She walked straight in to the common room, her books carried under her arm. She walked over to the door to her dormitory when someone turned her around.

She was turned around to look straight in James's wonderful brown eyes. "Why are you doing to this to me, Lily? What have I done to deserve this? Have I offended you in any way? Was it something I said? Please, Lily, tell me so I can take it back, because I'm completely miserable like this." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She tried to punch him but he just constricted her more. "Let me go!" she yelled at the tope of her lungs, but he only yelled louder.

"I'm not letting you go till you tell me why you're trying to destroy my life! Now, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he screamed.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY CAN'T WE JUST FORGET THIS AND MOVE ON?" she yelled up into his face.

"OH, COME ON LILY, IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT! YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU SINCE FIFTH YEAR, AND HAVE I EVER LET YOU GO? NO! I LOVE YOU, LILY, AND I WON'T LET YOU GO WITHOUT REASON!" His face was a mixture of emotions. His face was angry, but his miserable eyes gave him away. He was suffering just as much as Lily was. She couldn't take it any longer, so she decided to risk it.

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it. He had probably expected her to fight back, but she was tired to doing that. But, he still out a hand on her hair and stroked it, softly.

"Just tell me why you're ignoring me. That's all I want to know." James whispered.

"It's because of what Madame Pomfrey said is wrong with me. It's what been making me sick all the time." She said, calmly. His face immediately lost all color in it, concern filling the place of angry.

"And that would be?"

Lily buried her face in James's chest. This is what might make the rest of her life either a living hell of heaven. If all depended on James's reaction now.

She looked back in his eyes and solemnly said "I'm pregnant, James."

His mouth dropped. He stared at Lily with a completely unreadable stare. Lily looked down at her feet.

"James, if you're upset, just yell. Yell, and get it over with." She mumbled. He shook his head.

"Upset? Are you INSANE? I'M THE HAPPIEST GUY IN THE WORLD! I'M…" he stopped short in what he was saying, turned around, and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a minute, he pulled apart and whispered. "I'm going to be a dad, right?"

Lily looked up at him, confused, and nodded. "y-y-you mean that you're ok with us having a baby?" she said, shocked. He smiled back at her.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life, Lily." He put his chin on top of her head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lily blushed. She should have known not to be afraid, that James would only be ecstatic. "I was afraid that you would leave me." She said, almost laughing at how stupid that seemed now.

"I'll never leave you. Never in a million years." He leaned over to whisper in her ear again. "Next time, you'll know what to expect."

Lily blushed. Would there ever be a next time?

* * *

yes, very sad because we all know that there never would be a next time because of Voldemort, but at least they can be happy for now! Now, your job is to review, go read something else, and wait a few hours for me to update on (i'm doing this in the order of whichI will write) A few changes to make ( I know that you are about to strangle me for the centuries that it's been since I last updated, so this goes up first), The Joys of Discoveries (it's been a while since you last heard from this story, and I left you on the worst of cliff hangers, so that comes next), Hidden Lives (it gets really exciting from here on, because Harry will find misterious pictures and broken glasses that make him ask about the past), and Blind until I see you again (James supposedly falls head-over-heels for Nona, shich is where the story really starts to get interesting). Read them if you like, but if you do, you MUST review. why, you ask? Because it's your job as readers to tell me if my stories are total and complete crap or not!

now, REVIEW!


End file.
